SilversunXViperfang
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: This is the same as my story Morningsun's Story


Watch it fur-ball" Silversun hissed, her pelt was clean and silky she flicked her blue gaze to Viperfang, a molted brown tabby tom with white fur on his legs and amber eyes was stareing right at her, a moment earlier he bumped into her by accident. "Well excuse me Silversun." The tom retorted. They were still young and free of kit's and fights ever since SkyClan gained a new leader Brightstar the ginger leader didn't like to fight she was a mellow cat but, only fought when she needed too. Silversun put her paw's on the twoleg fence, her claws raked the wood under them in two singal bounds she lefted herself up and over the fence, "Comon. Lilystar said we need to help Crystaleye's apprentice Juniperwing collect herbs before leaf-bare." Viperfang jumped over the fence in a easy singal bound followed by a white tom with pale blue eyes and orange tabby markings on his whole body, Silversun let her clan-mate pass her to look for signs of twolegs, dogs, or kittypets around the garden. "Juniperwing, why did you become a medicine cat? Don't you want a mate and kits of you're own?" The tom fixed her pale gaze to her "Silversun honestly, I do. But, I feel I can help the clan more as a medicine cat." She could understand that, he wasn't the same old warrior apprentice to Stormface as he was before, now he was Crystaleye's apprentice. "Hey! Juniperwing!" Viperfang called flicking his tail at cat mint, exctally what they were looking for out here, Silversun and Juniperwing raced each other to get to his side.

"Silversun remember what Morningsun told us when she died?" Viperfang whispered, into her hear. She nodded looking at him "I was thinking about that and well I," She cut him off finishing his sentence "You like me don't you?" He shook his head "More like, I love you." She purred stepping infront of him, pressing her muzzel into his head. The two padded back to camp quietly following Juniperwing she felt happy to be close to him, he made her feel safe. As Silversun and Viperfang padded into camp Viperfang's father Lionclaw sat up from his sunny spot next to the high rock were he was laying. His eyes went stright to the two young warriors he stood up nodding to Hawktooth, and Brindelpelt. "Well.. Well..Well.. Would you look at this." Lionclaw teased happily, Viperfang looked at Silversun and jerked away, Silversun nodded to the senior warrior and she padded off to see her mother. Shininglight and Brokenwhisker were talking about Brokenwhisker's daughter Moonpaw, and his son Robbinpaw's training was going since Shininglight was mentoring Robbinpaw and Tinderfoot was mentoring Moonpaw. As Silversun padded over to Lilystar and her chosen deputy Fallenclaw the leader dismissed Fallenclaw and Silversun followed her mother out of the camp. "I saw you with Viperfang. He'll be a wonderful father to you're kits." Lilystar's eyes didnt leave the path ahead of them, Silversun's ears pricked listening to what her leader, and mother had to say. "It's beautiful that you've opened you're eyes to him Silversun," Lilystar continued "He's had his eyes open for you ever since you both were just paws." As they padded on Silversun kept listening to her mother, they stopped at the moon rocks, where most CrystalClan warriors came to clear there thoughts if they something troubleing them.

"Viperfang, you and Silversun are just like myself and you're mother." Lionclaw mewed happily looking into his son's amber eyes the sandy brown tabby tom looked foward. "How? How am Silversun and I like you and Morningsun?" The two kept padding around CrystalClan's tettoriety, something wasn;t right. Lionclaw wasn't telling him everything he knew. "You and Silversun confuessed you're feelings like Morningsun and I did many moons ago." Lionclaw explained how Morningsun and Lionclaw fell into deeper love together and thats how he and Fallenclaw were alive now. As they continued Lionclaw growled lowering his stomach to the ground, Viperfang copied his fathers movements looking in the same direction, he could smell twoleg monsters and something else but, what was it? "Fire!" Lionclaw yowled, he turned around racing back to camp, Viperfang followed keeping a steady pace so he wouldnt be to tired to help the elders and kits escape the blaze. Silversun please be okay... Please StarClan don't let the fire have reached her and Lilystar. Jumping over a tree branch Viperfang twisted his paw. The pain wasn't great so he kept running bursting through the camp entrance. Lilystar and Silversun were already there shareing tounges next to the high rock, Silversun's apprentice Whitepaw was playing with Brindelpelt's fluffy tail. "Lilystar theres a fire!" Gasped Lionclaw. The leader's ears pricked, quickly each warrior helped the queens, and the elders out of the camp.

Silversun ran with her sister Shininglight's kit Bramblekit, and dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes and white paws in her jaws dodging falling and burning trees thay came crashing down. Bramblekit squeaked, everytime Silversun jumped over something, it made her grip on the kit's scruff losen, she was going to drop Bramblekit! As Silversun stopped to set Bramblekit down, a tree came curling down right at her, she scooped the kit up and darted out of the way skidding on her paws, she slipped and fell twisting her paw. "Silversun!" Viperfang raced next to her letting her lean on his shoulder, as they ran to escape the flames. Shininglight over took Bramblekit's carrying allowing her sister to rest and recover a little more quickly on her paws. The CrystalClan warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders reached the river which bordered every clan apart SkyClan, LightClan, and OceanClan. Lilystar turned around to face her clan, "Two warriors will assist atleast one elder, queen with atleast two of her kits across the river. Stormface, and Lionclaw take Shininglight first, Lionclaw I want you to carry Bramblekit while Shininglight carrys Berrykit." The two nodded, Lionclaw scooped Bramblekit up and the group swam across the river, Lilystar assigned Silversun, and Viperfang to help the oldest elder cross, Mummblefur. "My fur never felt so different in water before." The elderly ginger tabby tom mewed, Silversun looked suprised in the toms words. "You've never swam before Mummblefur?" Silversun mewed reaching the shore, her paws were tired but, she had to keep swiming back and forth to help her clan.

Silversun jumped in the river once more she had to make sure Lilystar would be okay swiming across by herself, once her leader gave her a flick of her dapple tail Silversun swam behind her making sure the blaze couldn't reach Lilystar. "Silversun! Look out!" Roseflower yowled. The young warrior's warning came to late, a burning tree branch fell on Silversun's back pinning her underwater Lilystar gasped turning around to help her daughter but, Lionclaw and Whitefur stopped her. "Silversun! Silversun!" The queen yowled, Viperfang raced into the river diving down he wasn't about to let her die when he had a chance to show his strength and help her. He swam deeper and deeper intil he saw her silver pelt laying on the river bed. The molted warrior grasped her scruff pulling her upward, he couldnt get her free this way and her skin was being toren blood poured out of her ripped skin, he would kill her if he continued pulling her like this. A splash made him turn around, a pale gray tabby tom with black paws swam by with a red tabby tom with amber eyes, they pushed on the branch lifting it off Silversun's body, Viperfang swam foward grasping Silversun's scruff once more with the help of the pale tabby warrior and the red warrior they pulled her to safety. Viperfang let her go as he got on shore falling to his stomach allowing the two warriors who helped to pull her all the way to the top of the land. "Viperfang you're alive!" Fallenclaw and Lionclaw rushed over to him licking his fur then allowed Crystaleyes apprentice Juniperwing to help. Lilystar, Swiftwing, and Shininglight raced to see if Silversun was dead and in StarClan with her former mentor and her father. As Lilystar looked up at the pale warrior her eyes didnt leave his ice blue gaze "Who are you, and why did you save Silversun." The young tom just sighed "As a full warrior of the clan of the beach, we couldn't watch two young warriors drown. My names Graysong and this is Redwillow." Crystaleye pushed her way through the warriors "move it!" she spat angrily as she reached her friend.

Graysongs eyes were serious watching the medicine cat over look Silversun's body for signs of life, "She's close to death Lilystar, and a storms coming she'll die if we don't find shelter." The leader growled looking around for a forest or rocks for her daughter to shelter under. Nothing. Lilystar bent her head down Viperfang guessed the leader had given up hope for her own daughter's life, should he give up hope for her too? Redwillow growled grabbing Silversun's scruff and tossing her on his back, she was small compared to him in a matter of fact Graysong and Redwillow were as large as Burningstar was he was the biggest cat of CrystalClan every other cat was almost half his size see how tiny Silversun was compared to Redwillow made her look like an apprentice still not a full warrior. "Follow us." Graysong and Redwillow lead them to their camp, the sand under his paws felt wired he wasn't use to it "Lilystar is crazy letting a enemy snatch Silversun up like that. Why didnt she attack Redwillow and Graysong, or have had us launch an attack?" Shrewpaw growled to his mentor Lionclaw, Viperfang heard his father scold the young apprentice: "Because if she did Lilystar would have lead us to death, she's young but wise. Shrewpaw learn you're place right now were all hungry and tired we would have been killed easily by those warriors. StarClan forbid you become leader one day." The apprentice stopped gazing at Lionclaw then padding next to his mother Brecloud the blue-gray she-cat looked at Lionclaw with proud silver eyes.

Graysong padded into a underground tunnel the water desterbed his paws but as they travled deeper the land was dry and even though it was underground light was able to reach and the camp of OceanClan wasn't far.. Atleast Viperfang hoped that. Graysong jumped up and the sun shined brightier then ever, as he followed Viperfang smelt salt water he jumped after Lionclaw and a medow opened infront of him with a beach. "Welcome to OceanClan camp." Redwillow mewed. He padded over to a den with Silversun on his back calling through the entrance, "Medowstar we have company." A beautiful toriteshell she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes and white face padded out of the den she turned her attetion to Graysong the leader streched, "What's going on Graysong?" The pale warrior padded over to her leader and explained the fire, Medowstar nodded fixing her gaze to a black apprentice "Blackpaw go get Firecloud now, Silversun must be seen." The apprentice ran into the den closest to Redwillow in a matter of seconds the OceanClan medicine cat Firecloud padded out her ginger pelt was like flames, her eyes were strange though, they were blue most ginger cats had amber eyes, green eyes, or yellow eyes not blue. The medicine cat flicked her tail for Redwillow to come inside her den Viperfang fought the erge to go with her, Lilystar padded to meet Medowstar. "Viperfang you and Crystaleye go with them." Lilystar ordered with Medowstar's approvel the two padded into the medicine den to see how Silversun was. With a flick of their tails Lilystar, and Medowstar were on the high rock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the high rock for a clan meeting." Medowstar watched her clan gather, the CrystalClan warriors sat sepret from them. "OceanClan we have been saved by CrystalClan many seasons. They are a friend we've never fought and now they need us." Murmors from the OceanClan warriors rummbled amoung themselves, "Silence! Lilystar is my mother's sister. My aunt. We're kin and she say's a fire has destroyed there home-" a molted black tom growled, his scar on his muzzel and face showed how many fights he was in "Medowstar no! Don't take shelter to another clan, they'll take OUR prey and end up killing us. How do we know there was even a fire? How do you know Lilystar isnt lieing to you?" Graysong stood up quickly. "Because Shadowface myself and Redwillow saw the blaze! Now silence you furball!"

Shadowface growled watching Lilystar talk with Medowstar the two leaders had their deputies with them "Medowstar we will leave now. Shadowface does not want us here." mewed Lilystar. The younger leader shook her head "No Lilystar stay. Shadowface is not leader, nor deputy. He will not over take my clan. That's why his own father did not chose him as deputy once Feathertalon died. Shadowface is bloodthirsty. I'll die before I let him overtake my deshions." As they continued Shadowface padded into the medicine den his eyes fixed on Viperfang, "Firecloud how is she?" Shadowface mewed his attitude seemed to have gone away, something about the tom asking about Silversun made Viperfang's fur bristel. "She's recovering Shadowface. But, she cannot move enough yet, she can barley eat on her own." Shadowface lifted his claws to her, he was going to attack a medicine cat! Viperfang jumped infront of Shadowface's claws being raked the warrior gazed at him suprised that he'd taken the hit for another cat not from his own clan. "Viperfang!" Crystaleye mewed. Graysong, and Medowstar raced in, "Shadowface what happened?" The dark warrior looked at her. "That fur-ball stuck his nose where it didnt belong." The dark warrior pushed Medowstar aside and padded into the warriors den. "Forgive him. Thank you for defending Firecloud. But, why?" He looked at her with calm eyes "No medicine cat should be strucken with a fatal blow." Firecloud and Crystaleye attended to his wound and Viperfang spent the night in the medicine den with them for the fith day in a row. Morningsun please don't take her away from me, Silversun I love you to much to let you go. Viperfang closed his eyes after the thought dreaming about happier days.

"Hey Silversun! Wait!" Shadowface called, racing next to her "You're okay to be leaving my camp and tredding around here alone?" She looked at him and kept walking "I'm fine without you to worry Shadowface." The dark warrior's lips curved back showing his teeth, following Silversun through his tettoriety it was a long quiet walk. Blackpaw the apprentice Silversun made a friend of raced up and asked her to show him that same move she used to catch the ravin for Medowstar, the fat squrriel for Firecloud, and the robbins for Redwillow and Graysong. The silver warrior sniffed out a mouse ahead of her showing Blackpaw how to crouch like she did and how to snatch the mouse up it looked like she was showing him how to snatch a fish flying out of the water to Shadowface. As Blackpaw darted off snatching the second mouse they found Silversun purred her delight. "Good work Blackpaw. You're mentor will be impressed." Shadowface padded next to Blackpaw "His mentor is impressed." Silversun was shocked, a heartless warrior training such a sweet little apprentice to be a warrior? It didnt seem right, maybe Blackpaw would be a warrior with a heart even though his mentor hates almost everything. "Blackpaw I'll make sure you become a warrior today." Shadowface growled, "An amazing warrior better then Medowstar like I am."

"We honor you're courage and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of OceanClan. Blackstorm." Medowstar pressed her muzzel on his head. Silversun felt proud for Blackstorm even though he wasnt her former apprentice she had Snowpaw as an apprentice. Viperfang padded next to her pressing his muzzel in her head purring, "I'm happy you lived," Silversun returned the love for the tom she noticed Shadowface watching them his eyes were angry with the sight of the two in love. "Me too Viperfang." Their tails intwined together as Lilystar padded over to them the leader's green eyes were proud "We're leaving today," Medowstar padded next to Lilystar, with Graysong next to her "Graysong, and Redwillow will take warriors to escort you home safely." The two warriors who helped save Silversun was coming! The group turned leaving the OceanClan camp. "Thank you Medowstar. We will return you're clan a favor for this." Lilystar jumped into the hole following the warriors, Shadowface was amoung them and he padded next to Silversun. His muscles rippled under his dark pelt before she left the camp Silversun ran over to Blackstorm "Goodbye Blackstorm. Congrautlations on becoming a warrior." She ran next to Shininglight picking Bramblekit up again following her clanmates. Goodbye Firecloud, and Blackstorm. Silversun thought, her fur was sleek to her back as she kept padding her white paws felt stronger then ever before after Fireclouds treatments, and all the exersize Blackstorm did with her.

"Silversun!" Viperfang jumped through the new camp entrance and raced to the nusery his pelt was pricked with worry, as he poked his head in the nusery he saw Silversun laying in a nest her blue eyes opened and gazed at him. "Come in Viperfang, see our kits." He noticed a beautiful light gray close to silver she-kit with white paws, and a white streak running from her nose tip to her tail tip and beautiful ice blue eyes. "This is Mistykit. This toriteshell she-kit is Mosskit." Viperfang looked at a little molted black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes was playing with his mother's tail. "Who's that little scrap?" Viperfang's tail touched him and the kit growled tackling his tail, Shininglight who was laying in a nest next to her sister purred her amusment. "You name him Viperfang." I'm naming him? Hm... Finally Viperfang named the kit Darkkit, and finally the last kit was named Spottedkit, the dark blue-gray she-cat had white spots on her pelt which why she was named Spottedkit, she had beautiful blue eyes just like Mistykit and Mosskit. "There beautiful. Just like you Silversun." Mistykit started to play with her brother while Mosskit and Spottedkit groomed each other. Something told Silversun that Mistykit, and Darkkit would be amazing warriors, so would Spottedkit and Mosskit but, the two would care about apprence more then fighting.

"Watch where you're tail if it flicks to much you'll scare the prey." Bramblepaw mewed to Mistykit pressing her paw on the little gray kit's tail stopping it from moving back and forth. Dawnflight was the mentor to Bramblepaw, and Stormface was the mentor to Berrypaw, Shininglight was proud of her kits becoming apprentices. Silversun's kits were four moons old now, two moons left in the nusery soon they would be joining Berrypaw and Bramblepaw in the apprentices den, it made her worry soon her kits would be in danger by fighting in unspeakable battles to come in the future. Viperfangpadded next to her, "Thinking about their future again Silversun?" Viperfang brushed his head to hers "Viperfang they'll be apprentices soon. Maybe I'll talk to Lilystar about certian cats being their mentors." He looked at her with amazed amber eyes, Silversun hadn't seen that ever since Morningsun died, Viperfang looked like his mother at that moment "Who'd you have in mind?" She explained to him that she wanted Leafclaw to mentor Spottedkit, Jaguarclaw to mentor Darkkit, Skyfur mentor Mosskit, and her former apprentice Snowflight mentor Mistykit. "Good luck talking with her." Viperfang purred and the two warriors shared tounges, a fimilar scent hit her nose and Silversun's fur pricked. "Graysong.. Shes here in camp!" At that moment the pale warrior stumbbled into the camp, Medowstar, Redwillow, and Firecloud followed her their pelts stained in blood. "Shadowface is a tradior. He lead rouges, former LightClan warriors attacked our camp and when Blackstorm tried to stop them Shadowface said he would killed him." Medowstar fell down her warriors turning to her worried, Graysong looked at Lilystar "Please help us!" Lilystar flicked her ear and Lionclaw raced next to her. She ordered him and Fallenclaw to take two groups of warriors to help them "Viperfang lets go!" Lionclaw growled. The tom nodded goodbye to his kits and mate licking her head "I'll be home soon."

Those were the last words Viperfang ever spoke to her, Shadowface ended up killing him but died by Viperfangs claws and blood loose. Mistystream, Darkfang, Spottedfeather, and Mossflower didn't remember much of their father but, they were always told about his amazing life as a warrior, his strength, and loyalty. Silversun became the new deputy since Fallenclaw and Lionclaw retired, no warrior argued with Lilystar's choice. "Shininglight would be proud of you Silversun." Brindelpelt mewed, looking at the golden body of the dead warrior. She died in the battle as well, Shadowface killed her after he killed Viperfang. I miss you Shininglight, and Viperfang... Silversun was never truely happy loseing her sister she always fought with in the apprentices den and in the nusery, even as a warrior they fought with each other. She could remember there last fight: "Shininglight you furball I can't believe you're mooning over Stormface!" Shininglight turned on her sister that day, "Well maybe if you wernt so uptight you would find love Silversun!" Her sister swaped her across her face leaving a scar over Silversun's right eye "Theres more to living then kits and love! Ugh I wish you wernt my sister!" Shininglight's eyes were suprised in how Silversun snapped, finishing the argument. "I didn't mean it..." Silversun mummbled, Brindelpelt looked at her with sad green eyes "She knows. Shininglight still loved you, and she will always love you Silversun." Tears fell down her face after her talk with Brindelpelt, she didnt mean what she said to Shininglight, she wanted to take it back. "I'll become leader. Like I promissed her. We promissed we would become leader." The toriteshell queen nodded licking her friends head.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" Her new rank in her clan made Silverstar feel proud of herself for keeping the promisse to Shininglight after all. Lilystar died four days ago and Crystaleye took her to the moonpool for her final job as medicine cat before she retired. Back at camp Silverstar chose Stormface her deputy, Juniperwing her close friend took over the rank as medicine cat now. Everything seemed to be okay in the clan, Silverstar took her sisters words in her heart "Light will return to the clans revealing the viper." What did Shininglight mean by that? Oh well, I'm leader now close to StarClan means I'll be told things I have to figure out myself. Silverstar jumped down and entered her den as leader for the night dismissing her clan to their dens for sleep for the next morning.

THE END.. FOR NOW ATLEAST..


End file.
